covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Container
A Container is a group of Furniture pieces that share one thing in common: They can all be Opened and Photographed to acquire information. There are 6 types of Containers in the game. Two of these are called "Locked Containers", and require a Safe Cracking Kit to open. A Camera is required to photograph the contents of any Container. Types of Containers The game has exactly 6 different types of Containers: Each one is slightly different from the others, and may appear only in specific types of Rooms. Two are Locked Containers, and the Floor Safe is easily the most valuable kind of container you can find. Cabinet :Main article: Cabinet The Cabinet is a very common container that appears in most rooms. It is always aligned against one of the walls in the room. Desk :Main article: Desk A Desk is actually two containers that are always placed side-by-side (each desk drawer counts as a separate container). It appears only in Offices, and may look Brown (facing north) or Black (facing south). There is no real difference between differently-colored desks. Floor Safe :Main article: Floor Safe This is a Locked Container which requires a Safe Cracking Kit to open. It is unique amongst all Containers in that it holds a completely different set of information to be acquired. It is also very rare. Floor Safes always appear lined up against the north wall of the room. Usually no more than one or two will appear in any Hideout. Sink :Main article: Sink A simple Container, similar to a Cabinet but with a different appearance. Can only appear inside Bathrooms, and is always aligned with the west or south walls of the room. Toilet :Main article: Toilet A simple Container, similar to a Cabinet but with a different appearance. Can only appear inside Bathrooms, and is always aligned with the north or east walls of the room. Wall Safe :Main article: Wall Safe This is a Locked Container which requires a Safe Cracking Kit to open. Other than this, it is no different from other containers in terms of the information you can find inside. Wall Safes always appear on the eastern or western walls of the room. Contents Containers are the primary piece of Furniture you're looking for during a Break-In, if you've come seeking information. With the exception of the Floor Safe (see below), all Containers may yield any of the following kinds of information: #Solid Evidence about a suspect. #A Mention. #A piece of a Clue. #Nothing. The contents of any Container is randomly selected from the above list just before it is collected. Therefore there is no way to influence what information will come out of any container. Each container may yield more than one piece of information! It may also contain absolutely nothing. Collecting Information To get the information held inside a Container, Max needs to Photograph that Container. To do so, walk up to the container and make sure it is open. You can open or close a container by hitting the "ENTER" key. If it is a Locked Container, Max will need to be carrying a Safe Cracking Kit to both open or close the container! Once opened, a container can be Photographed if Max is carrying a Camera and has enough film left to use it. If a Container yields more than one piece of information, it will all be gathered with just one use of the Camera. Also, if a container yields no information at all, camera film is still wasted. Once the information is collected, the same Container cannot be photographed again until you leave the building. However, you may Break-In a second time and photograph the same container for (possibly) more information as normal. Types of Information As explained above, normal containers (everything but a Floor Safe) can yield either Solid Evidence, a Mention, or a piece of a Clue. Of these, Solid Evidence tends to be the most valuable, and Mentions the least valuable. Solid Evidence :Main article: Evidence This is data that is directly linked to a specific Suspect. It might be the Suspect's Name, Location, Affiliation, Rank, Role, Facial Photograph or Recruiting Information. It's also possibly to find evidence that a Suspect has been part of some Event, such as Message Traffic or a Crime. Solid Evidence is recorded directly into a Suspect's Suspect File. It will remain there permanently and can be viewed anytime later in the Review Suspects menu. Mentions :Main article: Mention Mentions are very terse pieces of information that point to a Name, Facial Photograph, City or Organization, but give absolutely no context to this. The mere mention of something does not indicate that it has any connection with the current Criminal Plot or is worth investigating. More correctly, a thing that's mentioned repeatedly is more likely to be involved in the Plot than something mentioned once or twice. Therefore Mentions are only valuable in Bulk. Mentions are not recorded anywhere since that would just be confusing. The only kind of Mention that does have a lasting effect is the mention of a Hideout's location in a certain city - this allows Max to visit that Hideout. Pieces of Clue :Main article: Clue A Clue is a Document containing data about a single person - either a Participant in the Plot or a Red Herring. It is made up of around 5 separate pieces of information, all linking to the same person. One piece may describe his name, another his location, a third may describe his affiliation, and so forth. Once the entire Clue is collected, it is usually possible to deduce who this person is, whether they are involved in the current Criminal Plot, and where they are in the world. Information recorded as part of a Clue is not automatically put into any Suspect File. It's up to the Player to make the connection between any Clue and the Suspect to whom it refers. This is true even if the first piece of Clue you find contains the name of a Suspect you already know something about. Floor Safes :Main article: Floor Safe As mentioned above, Floor Safes are entirely unique among Containers. Aside from being Locked, they also have a completely different array of possible contents. Floor Safes may contain Gear, or a Floor Plan of the Hideout where they are found. But most importantly, Floor Safes can produce some of the most valuable information in the game, including Personnel Files, Master Plans, and even the Incriminating Evidence required to Turn an enemy into a Double Agent. It should not be surprising then that Floor Safes are some of the rarest Containers in the game. There will usually be no more than one or two Floor Safes in any Hideout, and many Hideouts contain absolutely none of them. Containers and Enemy Guards Containers obey interesting rules where enemy guards are concerned. For one, you'll notice that enemy guards tend to walk up to containers, open them, look inside for a few seconds, then close them back up. This is part of their "Inspect Furniture" routine, and they are not limited to Containers in doing this. You can take advantage of this for purposes of photographing the contents of Locked Containers. A Locked Container can be photographed regardless of who opened it. This allows max to photograph such containers even if he does not have a Safe Cracking Kit. To do this, simply kill the guard while he's looking into the container (before he closes it!). The container will remain open. Note however, that regardless of who opened a container, any enemy guard who comes across the open container will raise the alarm. For this reason it is important to close every container behind you! Also note that a Safe Cracking Kit is required, for some reason, to close any Locked Container. Category:Furniture Category:Containers Category:Locked Containers